


Toto's Mini Me!

by F1sundays123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1sundays123/pseuds/F1sundays123
Summary: Based on this photo from Susie's instagram! Hope you enjoy?https://www.instagram.com/p/BXLfRxnHlQM/?taken-by=susie_wolff





	Toto's Mini Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Dedicated to Historygeek12! Enjoy! Xx

Susie was pacing up and down in the hallway of their hime in Switzerland waiting on her husbands arrival back from Hungary with their son Jack who was babbling away quietly in the other room with his mum keeping an eye on him making sure he was okay. 

Susie being Susie was already in her pj's waiting an early night as she as tired but excited to see her husband who'd she missed a lot lately! 

Toto was due back any minute. It had been an intense weekend for Mercedes with nothing really going their way. Their radio had broken as they couldn't communicate with her drivers, Ferrari's had beaten them and what made it worse as a Ferrari one two but an act of sportsmanship from Lewis to let Valtteri take third in the race had pleased some fans but others not so much! Blooming red cars! 

Soon a car pulled up on the drive with a slightly tired and stressed looking Toto getting out of the car a smile appeared on Susie face! Summer break time! A chance for them to spend dome much needed quality time together as a family and as husband and wife!

Soon the front door clicked open and a slightly emotional looking Toto dragged himself in through the door! He was tired and wanted nothing more than a cuddle form his family. Susie’s smile was growing by the second and without much warning let into Toto’s arms and gave him a big hug. 

Slightly taken a back by Susie’s actions toto needed a couple a seconds to register what was happening but soon wrapped his arms around his wife. He was glad to be home! 

“I’ve missed you lots” Toto said emotionally drained from a busy weekend!

I’ve missed you lots too honey! Susie said with a big smile her face! 

“i’ve got a surprise for you toto! It involves Jack! Susie said mischievously 

“Okay” Toto said slightly confused. 

“Close your eyes and I’ll lead the way!’ 

Toto nodded and did as he was told

Susie walked him slowly into the sitting room and sat him down on the sofa! She then picked up Jack off the floor and placed him on Toto’s lap. HIs head resting on his dad’s legs and his feet on Toto's chest!

“Now open your eyes!” Susie said with a huge grin on her face hoping that Toto would like his surprise! 

Toto did as he was told and opened his eyes slowly wondering what on earth his surprise was about! He gasped slightly and blinked a few times! Jack was dressed head to toe in Mercedes gear with his very own top, trousers and little shoes! He looked adorable and very much a mini Toto! There was no getting away from that! 

Soon a big smile appeared on Toto’s face, this definitely made up for what had a been a difficult weekend despite getting a podium for one of their drivers. It really had made his day! 

Jack reached out for his dad’s hands which toto gratefully gave to his son! Jack reached for this dad’s thumb and held onto it tightly and started to have a conversation about the race and how they were going to get passed the red cars next time! 

“What do you think?” Susie asked knowing that whenever he smiled like that he liked something!

“I love it libelling! He looks very smart in his outfit!” Toto said in a rather emotional voice. 

“Glad you love it honey!” Susie said softly! 

Toto reached over to his wife who had joined him and Jack on the sofa and leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss! When they pulled back for breath they could only smile no words were needed to describe this moment. It was everything and more. 

Let the summer break begin!


End file.
